Locked Hearts and dark Secrets
by BladeShadowBlood
Summary: Locked away in a school of very high standards, is a girl who eyes the excitement of death. No one knows her dark family secret, no one but her best friends Karma and Nagisa. All three now forced to fall into class E are forced to try and assassinate the of so famous Kuro-sensei.
1. Chapter 1 Deceiving eyes

Walking down the hall to the all to brutal principal's office, I looked into each classroom watching all the dumb children being lead on like robots or drones. "Stupid. they think they're smart, but they're merely dependent." I muttered to myself. Nothing could be learned to help you later on life in this school, unless you were striving to become one of the brain dead droning teachers. Which I doubt any child in this school would want. They take so much pride in knowing advanced math and things, but do they even understand how that could apply to the outside world? I do. I know the reason, but they don't. What's the point in learning things you don't know the reason for learning?

I finally faced the two big doors of the evil over lord, or more over principal. I lightly knocked on the door and announced that I was coming in. I opened the door and saw the evil man sitting in his chair and of course my parents sitting there in the two chairs. I looked at them with a blank face. Now knowing whom I am acquainted to doesn't make this easier on me. I know it may seem like I'd do something wrong at school, but unless someone provokes me I'm less likely to want to sadistically murder you. "You are not in trouble, don't worry. We merely have business." The principal said his eyes turning sharp. I walked up to them getting closer to see what was going on. standing between my parents he continued to speak. "We seemed to have come across a very threatening entity. In which needs to be terminated. You have a year to terminate the entity under certain conditions of course. If you fail to assassinate this entity, then the he will proceed to eliminate our very existence." He said sternly.

I shifted my weight to my other foot and he took a deep breath. "Even though you have some of the top scores in this academy, I would like for you to be contained in class-E to terminate the entity. Is this clear?" His voice filled with poison. He spoke so rudely, but I couldn't act out in front of my parents, I might as well put a kill me sign on my forehead. "Understood." My voice came out coldly. "We have discussed it with the principal dear, and you shall continue to receive work from class-A. However, if you do not terminate the target the you will be punished. _Severely_." She spat the last word as if I was some grungy mutt. "I understand mother." I spoke firmly, trying not to make an outburst from the growing rage.

"Alright we will have escort you to class-E." The principal spoke as a man with a pissed off look came up to me and handed me a bag. "You'll need these. I'll explain their purpose on the way to class-E." His said, his voice was deeper than you would have expected it to be. I sighed and walked with the man, bidding fair well to my parents. Me and the man walked in silence. "So you will be starting your second quarter in class-E. There are multiple weapons in the bag. None of which can cause harm to humans. There are bullets for the target and knifes. They'll feel like rubber, but can cause damage. You mustn't interrupt the class as it would be a violation to the other students right to learn, however, if you see an opening to attack please take it." He looked at me as he finished his last sentence and sighed as I showed no emotion what so ever. My blank eyes, never really gave anything away, I guess.

"We're almost there." He spoke as we walked up this mountain trail to a dingy building. "This is the building for class-E." He said and walked me inside. He lead me to a class room in which I heard a voice of all which I am all too familiar with. Nagisa. "Alright class, we have a new student, her name, Luna Clocksworth. She is here under certain circumstances and will be assisting in your mission to eliminate the target. You have till the end of the school year to complete the task. If you don't, the world will be destroyed. You will treat her with the same respect as your peers. that is all continue on _he_ should be here soon." He said and left the class.

I walked to an empty seat in the back and took my place. I'm assuming the target would be our teacher. Of course, what I didn't expect was what our teacher was. A big yellow octopus like creature cane into the room and began to speak. his voice reminded me of a teacher whom actually enjoyed their job, which is something you never really see. He started to take attendance and then everyone began to shoot these air soft guns full if rubber bullets. All while dodging them, he took role. What fools. This is obviously a high ranked target. So why are they having a bunch of children complete the task? I mean this is I nice plan yes, but this entity has to be able to move up to like mock 20. I need to study him before I make a move. look at his thought process and reaction to certain situations and things. I need to find his weaknesses and when he is most vulnerable. He is my new _toy._ Though I'm sure that no one is going to want to be acquainted with me, aside from Nagisa that is.

I've known Nagisa since I was in elementary. He doesn't know what I did all these years while we were friends, but he knew that I would never speak of it. I didn't speak much and he is a kind soul. Though, assassination, that would be something he could be a professional at. With just a bit of training his smile would be the perfect trick to death. Not only that but he looks like a girl, so he would be able to pull off both genders.

"Luna?" The teacher called. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Present." my voice, I never liked it. It was a cold harsh thing. I sounded like I had no soul. Though, one thing I am very good at is being cruel. Hence why I am good friends with a certain person, but I'll fill you in on that later. Everyone was looking at me mouths slightly opened and in shock. "I see you're new to my class, its nice to meet you I am your teacher for this year." He said with no worries. He was a carefree creature. Damn. Wish I could be like that.

We then continued through the day. I ordered a security camera to be set up in a mesh panel in the ceiling so that it would be concealed. I would be able to watch his every move and study him. Stalker-ish I know, but think of it more like a scientists studying a new animal. Only the scientist has an intent to murder its subject when everything is all said and done. Lunch came around and of course I was left out. I walked out of the classroom without anyone noticing. I have a habit of walking lightly as if I'm about to be caught, but then again to be unnoticed is a skill I shall need to have as an assassin. If I didn't mother and father would kill me, and I'm not over exaggerating. I walked out of the building and sat in a tree. I knew everything being taught. I knew everything being taught even in the academy. I'm a straight A student, yet I find no joy in anything in school. I mean nothing. They have no extracurricular activities. It's the only reason I picked up a bunch of different languages and learned how to play multiple instruments. I've got to say, I think being stupid would be more fun. I mean everything would be unknown. I would have joy not knowing that everything in this world will falter into nothingness once I'm gone. All that will be left is the number of lives gone at my hand.

But that's what we're living for, am I right? The rush. the knowledge, and in some cases I guess love. Though I don't even know what the hell that is, in my opinion it's just a myth.

I walked up to a tree and sighed. "Man this is bullshit. I shouldn't have to climb up a tree and be alone for lunch. This is ridiculous. " I muttered to myself in anger. I hit the tree multiple times and it fell over. I could hear the people in the building freaking out, so I hid up in a tree. "Shit, if I get in trouble for this I'm gonna be pissed." I mumbled. Everyone came out side with concerned expressions all over their faces and saw the damaged tree. Everyone circled around the tree and examined it. I quietly walked back to the classroom without being noticed and sat in my seat and acted like nothing was wrong.

Everyone walked back into the classroom and looked at me surprised. "Luna. When did you get in here?" Nagias asked. "Hm? I was always in here. Did you find out what that big noise was?" I asked. He looked confused, but proceeded to speak. "Uh-we found a tree that had been knocked over. There was a huge gash in the side showing something had to have been knocked down, but we don't know what knocked it down." I sighed and looked at the front of the room. "Being here is a pain. I mean half of the time you guys just have trouble with school, but do you all even know the meaning everything you learn? It all has a purpose of course, although it depends on what you plan to be in the future. Quite troublesome if you think about it. Then on top of that you're expected to kill the creature in which teaches you. Yes, great teacher, and loves to teach. However, what's the point in learning the meaning of everything if it all just disappears in a year because we most likely failed to complete the mission." I mumbled to myself. I mean sure if they heard me great, but I doubt they would understand my way of thinking. No one usually ever does. Not even Karma nor Nagisa.

Everyone sat down and teacher creature came back. I stared out the window and wrote out multiple assassination plans. I sketched them out and thought of exactly how he would respond. There was very little chance to kill him, but there is always a way, or so I've been told. We finally were released from the horrid building. I walked down the mountain and stop. I took a deep breath and sighed. I started walking into the woods and stood at a clearing with a small creek. Although most of the weapons I'm carrying are designed to kill the teacher creature, sorry but like it rhymes and like sounds cool, if anything I'll probably call him octopus. Any ways most of my weapons are designed for him, though I do carry a few real weapons, for personal reasons of course.

I took out a few knifes I had stored away in my waist band on my skirt. I then chose a tree and began to practice. The knifes hit the tree exactly where I wanted to and would take about ten normal men to pull each one out of the tree. I sighed. "Damn, this isn't going to help at all. What is the point in this!? I'm not going to be able let my anger and stuff without going overboard. I heard something move in the bushes behind me and with the last knife I threw it at the noise. I heard a small shriek and a thump. I walked over to the source of where the sound came from and saw a small gopher. "What the fuck? I thought gophers lived in a different environment...I thought it was going to be a rabbit or something." I mumbled to myself. I sighed as a I heard a buzzing come from my bag. I walked over to my bag and opened it. I took out my phone and answered it. "Ms. Clocksworth?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Who is this?" I asked with an uneasy voice. "It's an agent from the Under Ground Society." The man explained. "I see, is there something you needed?" I asked concerned. The Under Ground Society [UGS] is a society that my parents created so that professional assassins would have a bunch of connections and wouldn't be out of work. I don't ever get contacted by another assassin, something must be wrong. "It's your parents, they've been killed." He said in an unsure tone.

Silence filled the air as I processed the information just given to me. "I see, what's going to happen to the society?" I asked. "It's being passed down to you. As their only child you are the head of UGS. All the paper work and keys will be handed to you when you enter the UGS building. As for who assassinated your parents, that will be your decision to take action on. I would advise you to meet with their lawyer as they have their will. So, this is all the information I have. Your parents were great on the field. I wish you the best of luck." He said and the line went dead.

I clenched my fist and punched the tree making it fall over. "I better head to the corporation office. " I mumbled to myself and went to the corporation office now carrying the burden of a corporation, school, and the memories of killing men, women, and children.

 **[Word count:2353]**


	2. Chapter 2 Life's a Fucked Up Hello

I walked into the corporation office and was greeted by three men and a woman. The woman stood there with a sad expression and began to speak. "I'm Veronica, and I am one of the few men and women whom helped keep your parents informed of everything. However, that isn't what I came here to talk to you about. There is something your parents had decided to agree to before their death. So as their daughter you now shall fill in for their side of the contract. The room was then surrounded in darkness as her eyes quickly flashed a bright red and then went back to their cold blue. Torches then aligned up on the new brick wall and made her new appearance ever more noticeable. Her horns made her ever so beautiful, while her curves were displayed distastefully, sadly. Her tail stuck out and to me it was now clear she was anything but human. She placed her hands on her hips as the three men left into a darker part of the room. She walked up to me slowly and raised her hand to my face. "You should prepare yourself for hell dear." She said and laughed.

"Akuma no chikara o motte, watashi wa kore ga akuryō o damara seru chikaradearu to mitomemasu." She spoke in a emotionless tone. My eyes started to burn in serious pain and my body felt like it was on fire. I started to scream in pain as the woman kept chanting the same words repeatedly. I started to feel a stinging sensation on my back. Then it just stopped. The pain, the burning sensation. I fell to the floor and was trying catch my breath after bearing the searing pain. "You shall carry the burden of taking care of my youngest child. He isn't human of course, meaning he will grow faster than the average human. He shall grow to your age in a week, by then he should grow with you to make sure he can keep you company and understand you more. His name is Retsu. He shall be coming in a few minutes now." She spoke as if nothing happened.

I heard a total of four footsteps. There the three men appeared along with a small boy whom looked to be in pain. "He may seem to be in pain, but trust me, he deserved every but of it." the woman spoke as she glared sharply at the boy. The boy coward in fear as he shook his bleeding arms and legs. He had burn marks and cuts that had yet to heal. "Now for the contract." She said and turned to me as she grabbed the boy and threw him in front of me. He looked no more than five. he had dark hair, red eyes, and small horns protruding from his head. He looked up at me in fear. "Now I want you to repeat these words alright?" the woman asked. I looked at her skeptically and nodded. "Watashi wa kono-ko o eien no tame ni watashi no boku to shite fukuyo shimasu. Watashi wa kare o sewa shi, hogo shi, kare wa onkei o kaesudeshou. "She spoke those words and moved my hand over the boys head."Now repeat the words I just spoke." She said and I began to repeat the words she chanted. The boy and I started to glow a bright purple color. The boy's body rose in the air and the light swallowed him whole. The boy was soon put back down and the light faded. Only then did I realize the marks around his neck. The boy's eyes opened slightly and then began to cough fiercely. "W-What did I jsut do to him?" I asked worried for the boy.

The woman looked at me and smirked. "He is my son, your pawn, and you just made a contract to play my game. Simple as that. Either way, here are the documents that you will need concerning the UGS. Assassins associated with the society are supposed to be unable to assassinate the head of the society, but it seems one the more, um how do I out it, inhuman assassins seems to have taken the liberty to terminate your parents. With that, you are now a guardian or the UGS and Hell, so you are to help my children. Giving sanctuary to my creations." She said as a smirk made its way on her face. "Do my parents have an assistant that hasn't left yet? I need someone to help me over the first few weeks here. My parents didn't keep me around much." I said looking her straight in the eye with a frown. "Yes, her name is Kurutta. I'll call her, but I warn you once Retsu has gotten your age she'll try and steal him." She laughed amused.

A red light appeared behind the woman and grew intensely. The light the revealed a pale girl with mint green hair, deep red eyes, a red dress showing her breasts, and lace gloves going up her arm. "Yes, madam?" She asked the woman as she wrapped her arms around the woman's right arm rubbing her breasts against the woman's arm. "I need you to help little Luna here." The woman told the girl. The girl looked over at me and then frowned in disappointment. "Will I get rewarded if I do a good job, master?" The girl said as she held her left breast with her right hand and held up her dress with her left hand. The woman looked the girl up and down for a moment and then smirked. "Of course." She said and started to walk away. "Be a good girl wont you, Kurutta." The woman said and disappeared.

Kurutta looked at me. "Don't worry; my master is the only woman I'll ever consider touching me like a lover." She said and the room changed back into its a-ray of glass panels and offices. She went into one of the offices and shut the door behind me as I carried the small child in my arms. I sat the child on the small couch and walked over to the desk where the girl was and sat down in one of the chairs. "Alright, basically you are filled in a bunch of jobs by civilians and the wealthy. There will be people working the front desk and things, your job is to see to government attacks and such. Aside from that, you should be free. I'll continue to work as an assistant till next Friday. As for your parents, well let's just say, that's a job I would want to put on the board of job offers for assassinate-requests. I mean technically someone violated their contract. So if it were me that would be the next action I would take." She said starring me straight in the eye. I looked at her for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. "Okay look, neither of them were ever like I mother or father, they were dead to me a _very_ long time ago. "I said and stood up. "Thank you for staying to assist me. I shall see you tomorrow, I have school, but I will try my best to be here faster than today. Here is my number if you need me urgently. Have a good day." I said and picked up the child and left to home.

I walked home with the child in my hands and set him down on a bed in the guest room. I started to go through my parent's paper work and found their bank information, and their lawyer. I got the lawyers number and decided to call him once the boy woke up. I took my parents will and went into the living room and started to read over it. I was half way through the will when a I heard small footsteps coming through the hall way. I looked over to the hallway to see the small child; Retsu. "E-Excuse u-um miss, w-where a-am I-I?" He asked stuttering as if he were about to burst into tears. I stood up and set the documents down on and walked over to the small boy and lightly placed my hand on his head and keeled down to his level. I looked at him straight in the eye and he started to tense up. I looked at him and smiled kindly at him. "You're home." I said in a warm tone. The boy looked at me surprised and tears streamed down his face. "R-Really?" He asked in joy. I nodded my head and his tears continued to stream down his face.

I stood up, took his hand, walked him over to the kitchen, opened our medicine drawer, and got out disinfectant and bandages. "I'm gonna clean up your wounds okay? It may hurt a little so bear with me." I said and put him on the top of the kitchen counter. He looked at me skeptically and held out his left arm so I could put some disinfectant on the open wounds and cleaned him all up and bandaged him up. He had so many wounds that barley any of his skin was visible. "Okay, I'm going to call my parents lawyer and talk to him about the house, you just stay next to me okay? I don't need you running around where I can't see you, especially since I just finished cleaning your wounds." I spoke as I set him on the ground and he nodded. He followed me into the living room as I picked up my cell phone and looked at the number and dialed it. The phone rang a few times before the man picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The man asked. "Hello, I am Luna Clocksworth. I would like to discuss my parents will with you. My parents were assassinated earlier today and I need to see if I need to find somewhere new to live or if the house and things have already been paid off." I spoke in a blank tone. "A-Ah, y-yes of course. I'll be over at your estate at eight thirty tomorrow. I am sorry for your loss." He said worry seeping from the phone. "Please, don't be, it's all fine. I was raised lovingly; they wouldn't want sadness being the emotion of their loss." I spoke the lie as if it was the hard cold truth. "O-Of course. Have a wonderful night Ms. Clocksworth. I shall see you tomorrow then." He said and ended the call.

"You didn't mean it did you?" Retsu asked me in a small voice, probably scared of making me mad. "No I didn't, I was raised in a harsh childhood, in which I'm still in. However, I should be fine. With you, Karma, and Nagisa I should be fine. I just have to finish my homework. So may I know what your knowledge level is?" I asked standing in front of him with my back to him. "My knowledge will grow with yours. By tomorrow I shall have evolved into your soldier." He said and he stood up and walked to the front of me. He keeled on one knee and put his right hand over his heart while bowing his head. "I am at your every command. I am your demon servant. I am your soldier. I am your protector, just as you are my protector. You are my top priority. I pledge my life to you, my queen." He spoke. "I see..." I mumbled. "Retsu, may I know what happened to you? Your wounds and things, I mean.." I spoke. He stood up and looked at me. His once empty deep red eyes now an ice emotion filled blue. 'Already transforming...hasn't even been a full day yet, let alone a week.' I thought to myself.

"Yes. However I will say it isn't the best story you will hear." He said and walked over to the center of the room. "My queen please do forgive me for the horrid scene you are about to witness." He said with a sad expression. Darkness took over the room and then a suddenly I started to hear screaming. I looked to my left to see Retsu in a dark cell with twenty, maybe thirty other small beings. I watched as a man with long silver hair came up to the cell with an evil smile. "Who shall come with me today, hm?" The man's voice was soaked in fake sweetness. He looked over to a small blonde child and smiled creepily. "You!" He spoke with laughter and pointed to the child. The girl looked up at him in fear. "No, please, I beg of you sir!" The girl begged with desperation in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as a small boy stood up in front of her with a determined look. "Please sir take me instead." He spoke. The man looked at the small boy amused and laughed.

"If that is truly your wish, come now." He spoke and turned around as two guards came and took the boy and tied his hands behind his back, and his feet together. "Now." The man spoke and the guards began to take their sticks and continuously hit the young boy in front of all the other children. "This is what happens to you if you try to save someone's life. You should only concern yourself with yourself. No one else." He said and then grabbed the boy by the back of his tattered shirt and dragged him down the hall. The scene then changed to a darkly lit room with multip0le torture devices on the wall. The boy was chained to the wall and beaten repetitively. He was stabbed and burned and every two weeks a woman with pitch-black hair came in and touched him in ways a boy that age should never be touched. Finally, three men came into the dungeon after six months of this, took the chains off the boy, and dragged him to the room, where I soon became acquainted with him. That boy was Restu.


End file.
